Being Lovestruck with your worst Nightmare
by Key-blaze
Summary: Kagome finds Inu-Yasha and Kikyo once again, only this time Inu-Yasha deems Kikyo his mate. When Kagome runs away, who should she run into, but the ice prince. Can Sesshoumaru lead her out of darkness? SessKag
1. 1 Enter the Taiyoukai

Kage: Hey everybody! ' uhhhh ya…

Inu-Yasha: Come on, start the story already you baka!

Kagome: Be nice Inu-Yasha! This is her first fic!

Kage: Ya! Be nice! :(

Inu-Yasha: Why should I, wench?

Kage: WAAAAAAAAA! :'(

Kagome: Inu-Yasha?

Inu-Yasha: What?

Kagome: OSAWARI!!!

Inu-Yasha: crash oooooooooooh….

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu-Yasha or any of the other characters sighs it's really too bad… I could make a lot of things happen…smiles mischievously

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter One:

A visit from a taiyoukai

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An arrow whizzed through the air surrounded by the pink light of the miko. It struck Sesshoumaru where his armor was and pierced through destroying the proud taiyoukai's protection. Not that he needed it much. Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch, though he was caught off guard (Sesshoumaru: I was NOT caught of guard! This Sesshoumaru does NOT get caught off guard!).

"Inu-Yasha" Sesshoumaru said sternly, "make her stop. You may be half human, but demon blood still courses through your veins. Be proud of that. You must not accept human aid, even in death."

"Kagome!" called Inu-Yasha from the crater Sesshoumaru had caused him to create, "Don't try anything! Sesshoumaru is totally ruthless!"

"I can hit him!" she cried back. She set another arrow into her bow and aimed it for Sesshoumaru's arm. "I'll shoot your left arm off!"

'Why his left arm?' thought Inu-Yasha. Sesshoumaru just looked at her with his regular stoic face but made no attempt to flee from her arrow.

Kagome released the arrow sending it flying directly at Sesshoumaru who didn't even move until the last possible moment. When the arrow was barely an inch away from him, Sesshoumaru caught it between his two elegant fingers and dissolved it with his poison nails. Kagome gasped at the sight and then looked at his golden eyes. 'Omigosh' thought Kagome 'he is gonna kill me now for sure!'

"You have been warned," said Sesshoumaru as he lunged for her. Kagome closed her eyes and waited for the impact that never came. Inu-Yasha dove in between Sesshoumaru's attack and Kagome standing in front of her protectively. Kagome squeezed on Inu-Yasha's waist as the blast hit him full force and sent them both flying. Kagome hit her head on a rock during landing and passed out.

Inu-Yasha leaned over her to examine her. 'Good, she's breathing' thought Inu-Yasha as he released a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Sesshoumaru!" He cried with his eyes flashing a dangerous demon red, "How dare you strike her!" His fangs were beginning to extend a little and he was flexing his claws. He lunged for Sesshoumaru and managed to scratch the side of his face.

"Hmm little brother," said Sesshoumaru with a flicker of amusement and disgust in his eyes, "You seem quick to avenge her." Sesshoumaru was beginning to enjoy his half-brother's frustration.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome began to stir as she sensed the jewel shard once more. 'Mmmm…' she thought groggily, 'where am I? OMIGOSH! Sesshoumaru! That's right, I remember now! OMIGOSH! Where is Inu-Yasha? Is he okay? Where is Sesshoumaru? OMIGOSH! Is Miroku okay? Did the poison hurt him? Where is Shippo? Is he okay? OMIGOSH! Where did Sesshoumaru get that hive? How did he get the well toned? OMIGOSH! BAD KAGOME, BAD!' All these thoughts and more raided her mind as she sat up. 'THERE HE IS!' She thought happily, 'He is ALIVE!'

But then she heard Sesshoumaru taunt Inu-Yasha on his saving her. The crusher was his reply;

"She's a powerful miko who can see the shards!" yelled Inu-Yasha, "That's all!" 'That's all huh?' thought Kagome as she tried to hold back her tears. She got up and turned to leave.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru smelled salt and looked around. 'The miko' he thought. 'Is she crying? Wait… why should I care? It is my brother's wench and therefore I should not care. In fact, why don't I see what happens when I poke a little fun at her…'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage: OOOOOOOOOH Cliffhanger!! What is Sessy gonna do to Kagome I wonder..?

Inu-Yasha: peels himself off of floor You already know so just shut your trap and add another chapter!

Kagome: Inu-Yasha! Be patient!

Kage: Thank you, Kagome

Inu-Yasha: Keh scoots over to corner

Kagome: hey… since Inu-Yasha isn't around…do you wanna tell me what is going to happen…?

Kage: Kagome!

Kagome: What?? It IS happening to me you know!

Kage: Whatever.

Shippo: Is momma gonna be okay?

Kage: Yes Shippo, you cutie!

Shippo: yay!

Kagome: Hey- wait a minute! Why did you tell HIM?

Kage: because he's cute

Kagome: and I'm not?

Inu-Yasha: See, I told you so!

Kagome: OSOWARI!! Inu-Yasha curses as he hits the floor

Kage: jumps up and runs from the angry Kagome AIIIIIIIIEEE!!!!


	2. 2 Panty Plunder

Kage: Hey everybody! :D

Everybody: Hello!

Kage: Okay! Here is the next chapter! Booya!

Kagome: FINALLY I GET TO FIND OUT WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN!

Inu-Yasha: Feh. Who cares?

Kagome: I DO!

Inu-Yasha: WHY? It's not like she's gonna kill you or something!

Kage: uhhhh… '

Kagome: WHAT???? YOU MEAN IM GONNA DIE?!?!?!?

Kage: well uhhhh….lets just wait and see…

Kagome: TELL ME!

Inu-Yasha: laughs be patient Kagome!

Kagome: OSOWARI!

Inu-Yasha: ohhhhh crap.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Sesshoumaru smelled salt and looked around. 'The miko' he thought. 'Is she crying? Wait… why should I care? It is my brother's wench and therefore I should not care. In fact, why don't I see what happens when I poke a little fun at her…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Two:

A Panty Plunder

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru lunged for Kagome once again, only he didn't bother to take out his sword.

"Kagome!" cried Inu-Yasha as his brother sped past him, "Move! Sesshoumaru is coming!" Kagome turned around just in time to see Sesshoumaru coming straight for her. The only thing she had time to think of was 'OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH!'

Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome by the waist and threw her up in the air letting her fall for a moment before gracefully grabbing her twisting ankle. Kagome was inches from the ground and had begun clawing away at the dirt for dear life, so Sesshoumaru hovered higher so that if she fell, she could easily break a lot of bones.

"AAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEE!!!" Yelled Kagome as she struggled against Sesshoumaru's grasp. 'Wait…' she thought as she paused for a moment, 'I'm wearing a skirt and I am currently being hung upside-down by the great Taiyoukai of the West….WHO JUST HAPPENS TO BE A FREAKING MALE!' Kagome had no time for rational thoughts, she was desperate to get out of Sesshoumaru's grasp and straighten out her skirt. She kicked with her free leg and managed to kick the back of Sesshoumaru's head giving him a look of momentary surprise, but it soon passed and was replaced by his usual icy-cold stare.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inu-Yasha!" called Sesshoumaru, "She has already gotten in more hits than you my pathetic half brother! This Sesshoumaru thinks the dirty little ningen may be stronger than you… Inu-Yasha?" Sesshoumaru paused, his brother wasn't moving… he had a weird look on his face and he was staring directly at the struggling onna in his grasp. He looked over to wear he was staring. 'Oh!' thought Sesshoumaru, 'So that's what he was staring at…hmm…'

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome stopped struggling when she heard Sesshoumaru talking to Inu-Yasha. She looked over at Inu-Yasha with a desperate 'save me' look on her face, but she quickly changed as she saw Inu-Yasha staring at her. He was practically drooling. 'OMIGOSH!'

"HENTAI!" yelled Kagome, furious with Inu-Yasha for staring at her oh-so-revealing underwear, "Inu-Yasha! Get you mind out of the gutter and HELP ME!" Inu-Yasha snapped out of his trance and instinctively wiped the drool off of his chin. 'Ah crap' he thought 'now she's gonna be pissed with me, I'll be lucky if I can stand…'

Actually Kagome wasn't _entirely _mad. She was actually a little flattered that he liked her legs that much, but she didn't show it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru looked at the ningen that was arguing with his hanyou of a half-brother. 'If he allows her to speak that way to him maybe she does have some power…' thought Sesshoumaru idly as he unknowingly stared at her beautiful legs as well. He was snapped out of his train of thought as a hand rose to meet his striped cheek.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take Kagome long to realize that more than one inu was currently staring at her and she turned (as well as she could anyway) to see the great taiyoukai peering at her exposed legs. 'AIE! It must run in the family!' she thought panicking slightly. She mustered up all the strength she could and swung herself like there was no tomorrow and slapped her hang right across Sesshoumaru's strong cheek. 'Wow…' thought Kagome as her hand connected with Sesshoumaru's face, 'his stripes are really nice…' she got a faraway look in her eyes as she fell back down when the slap was complete. 'Was that a bit of surprise I saw on his face?' she wondered in shock. 'maybe, just maybe, it was…'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage: Welllllllllllllllll….?

Inu-Yasha: Well what?

Kage: did you like it?

Inu-Yasha: OF COURSE NOT, YOU HAD ME DROOLING LIKE A PUPPY DOG!

Kagome: You know you would!

Inu-Yasha: Keh, whatever

Kage: lol, I really think you would….

Inu-Yasha: Don't even go there…

Kage: Yes well, either way… I WANT AN INU-YASHA PLUSHY!!

Inu-Yasha: NOOOOOOOOO

Kagome: YESSSS!

Inu-Yasha: HELP ME ONNA!!!!

Kagome: I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! ITS KAGOME, KA-GO-ME!

Inu-Yasha: Keh

Kagome: OSOWARI!!!

Inu-Yasha: uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh….


	3. 3 Demons unleashed and Mikos released

Kage: wOOt!! THIRD CHAPTER!

Inu-Yasha: Big whoop

Kage: OH YA! Thanx for reminding me! I GOT MY INU-YASHA PLUSHY!

Inu-Yasha: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Kagome: OH SWEET! Let me see!

Kage: Here ya go! (Hands over the plushy)

Kagome: AIIIEE!!! IT'S SOOOO KAWAI!!

Kage: I know isn't it?

Inu-Yasha: Ah crap

Kage: Yes well… THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING!! OMG

Inu-Yasha: YOU MEAN SOMEBODY ACTUALLY READ IT??

Kage: YUP!

Inu-Yasha: …and they read about me….you know…

Kage: Drooling like a puppy dog? Yeah

Inu-Yasha: KUSO!

Kage: DON'T SWEAR!

Kagome: OSOWARI!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter…..

It didn't take Kagome long to realize that more than one inu was currently staring at her and she turned (as well as she could anyway) to see the great taiyoukai peering at her exposed legs. 'AIE! It must run in the family!' she thought panicking slightly. She mustered up all the strength she could and swung herself like there was no tomorrow and slapped her hang right across Sesshoumaru's strong cheek. 'Wow…' thought Kagome as her hand connected with Sesshoumaru's face, 'his stripes are really nice…' she got a faraway look in her eyes as she fell back down when the slap was complete. 'Was that a bit of surprise I saw on his face?' she wondered in shock. 'Maybe, just maybe, it was…'

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER THREE:

Demons unleashed and Mikos released

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome saw the shock instantly disappear and was then terrified to see it swiftly replaced by anger. 'AH CRAP! What have I done now…? I should really learn to keep my mouth shut and my hands to myself!' It was too late for apologies, not that Kagome was any too willing to give them, because Sesshoumaru was already beginning to go higher and higher. 'OMIGOSH WHAT IS HE DOING?' Kagome thought while trying to struggle again, 'HES GONNA DROP ME! OH KAMI-SAMA NOOOOO!'

Sesshoumaru was startled after the miko slapped him. It actually hurt! The great taiyoukai of the Western lands had been hurt by…by…A NINGEN! He stopped himself as he realized that the surprise was written all over his face. 'How did this pathetic onna manage to make me loose my focus? I always have control over my emotions…ALWAYS!' He let his expression turn to anger as he held back a fierce growl. He rose a few more feet to emphasize the fact that he could drop her at any time, regardless of how much she struggled.

He was getting bored just watching the ningen so he decided to take a peek at his brother's reaction. 'Hmm little brother… what have we here..? Can someone not control their emotions?'

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha stood, rooted on the spot as the whole seen took place. He couldn't move, all he could do was stare and grow angrier and angrier. All that he could think of was 'mine…Sesshoumaru has stolen what belongs to me….mine…he must give it back…Sesshoumaru WILL give it back to me!' Inu-Yasha's eyes began to glow a demon red and his flexing claws grew ten fold. He gave out a growl as his fangs were enlarged and his demon stripes lined his cheeks.

"YOU WILL NOT HURT MY KAGOME!" cried Inu-Yasha snarling as he lunged wildly at his menacing half-brother, "SHE IS MINE YOU CANNOT HAVE HER!" Inu-Yasha caught Sesshoumaru off guard by his sudden lunge, but Sesshoumaru quickly dodged it being ten times faster than Inu-Yasha (Sesshoumaru: once again, I say, THIS SESSHOUMARU DOES NOT GET CAUGHT OFF-GUARD!!!). Inu-Yasha dove at him again with remarkable agility as his eyes became entirely engulfed in the demon red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome, of course, being the one hanging upside-down and swinging around as Sesshoumaru dodged Inu-Yasha's attacks, got to see the whole thing. As you can probably imagine, Kagome being Kagome, that she was pretty pissed. She HATED being some ones possession or thing. She was a HUMAN BEING! Did no one understand this? Besides Sesshoumaru who seemed to blow it up in her face whenever he had the chance.

"INU-YASHA!" She called as she struggled uselessly against Sesshoumaru's iron grip, "INU-YASHA…..OOOOOOOOOOH…. OSOWARI! OSOWARI, OSOWARI, OSOWARI!!! I AM NOT YOURS! I AM NO ONES! CAN'T YOU GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK HEAD?" She made sure Inu-Yasha had created a decent enough crater before she turned to Sesshoumaru to give HIM a piece of her mind.

"AS FOR YOU, _LORD_ SESSHOUMARU!" She shrieked at him, hurting his ultra-sensitive demon ears, "PUT ME DOWN YOU FREAK OF NATURE! IS THIS HOW YOU ALWAYS TREAT PEOPLE YOU BLACK-HEARTED PIECE OF INU KUSO!!! HOW DARE YOU! PUT ME DOWN… NOOOOOOOW!" She gave a final screech causing Sesshoumaru to grab for his burning ears and dropping poor Kagome. "AIIIIIIEEEEE!!!!" cried Kagome as she fell helplessly towards the ground. "INU-YASHA!!!!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha awoke to Kagome's shriek as she was falling. 'Ah kuso!' he thought as he jumped up and rushed to save her, shaking off the rest of the spell as he went. 'KUSO! Why is she such a baka?'

He grabbed her just as her nose was about to hit the ground and pulled her onto her feet just to have her completely fall over into his arms.

"Uhhhh…. Kagome…" said Inu-Yasha as he blushed supporting Kagome.

"Mmm…" said Kagome, "Hold on, I'm dizzy…"

Inu-Yasha held her and glared at Sesshoumaru and well…Sesshoumaru glared back. The brothers were locked in a hatred staring contest and neither one would relent until Kagome woke up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage: MUAHAHA! Notoriously short eh?

Kagome: EEP! At least I'm free… (wipes sweat off of head)

Inu-Yasha: DID'JA HAVE TO SIT ME SO MANY TIMES!?

Kage: Ya well…it wuz that or you went on a rampage destroying everything to get to Kagome and you eventually kill her. P.S: Anyone who wants to read THAT story, just tell me, it wouldn't hurt 2 have alternate ending stories!

Kagome: Speak for yourself!

Kage: Yes well….

Sesshoumaru: THIS SESSHOUMARU DOES NOT GET CAUGHT OFF-GUARD! HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU?!?!? Pathetic ningen!

Kage: NUH-UH! I AM NOT A NINGEN! IM A DEMONESS!! AND THIS DEMONESS WANTS….A SESSHOUMARU PLUSHY!!

Sesshoumaru: oh kami-sama, NO

Kage:


	4. 4 The Battle Over, Or is it?

Kage: wOOt!

Inu-Yasha: Now what?

Kage: I GOT LIKE, 10 REVIEWS!

Kagome: Yay!

Inu-Yasha: Whatever, just keep my thousands of fans, away from me.

Kage: why you pig-headed egomaniac! FINE I will keep a YOUR fans away from you. Instead, I will let loose the hundreds of Sesshoumaru fans that have just spent the day watching you cut off their beloved Fluffy's arm!

Inu-Yasha: AHHHHHH! KUSO! IM OUTTA HERE! (Enraged Fluffy fans attack Inu-Yasha)

Kage: ahhhhh…. Justice

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Inu-Yasha held her and glared at Sesshoumaru and well…Sesshoumaru glared back. The brothers were locked in a hatred staring contest and neither one would relent until Kagome woke up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter Four:

The Battle Over… Or is it?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome awoke with a start and she slowly began to piece together what had happened. She couldn't figure out one thing though. Why was she lying on a red cloud? It was soooo comfy. 'Mmmm… it's so soft and warm…' thought Kagome as she snuggled closer.

"AIE!" cried Inu-Yasha as he realized Kagome was getting a little too close for comfort. Kagome looked up startled and was soon ten feet away blushing redder than Inu-Yasha's haori which had recently been Kagome's red cloud. Kagome did happen to notice that he was back to normal, and that calmed her down a bit.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she cried. Kagome was a bit flustered at why Inu-Yasha had been so rude with her, as if cuddling was a crime. Then she instinctively looked around for Sesshoumaru who just happened to be about 20ft away from them. 'Ah kuso…' she thought as she looked at Sesshoumaru's stoic, yet slightly agitated face, 'He's gonna kill me now…' but then she looked again, only this time, she looked into his golden eyes. They seemed to be glowing with every expression Sesshoumaru failed to show. He seemed curious about them, almost intrigued…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome passed out into his half-brother's arms, 'strange…' he thought. 'Why would Inu-Yasha save her? Even that disgusting half demon would never save a human unless she was of some value. For that wench Kikyo, who killed him so many years ago, it was love. Now this onna…The half-breed doesn't seem to love her as he loved his old whore. She must be powerful… I must take her, I cannot let Inu-Yasha have such a powerful weapon at his disposal…I can sense her powers from here, she is a miko, and a powerful one at that'. He crossed his arms and watched with idle curiosity until their rather awkward conversation was over. Just then, Kagome looked over at him with…was that worry in her eyes? 'She shows every emotion on her face…' thought Sesshoumaru as he continued to stare at her. 'That can be a great disadvantage…' but then he looked deeper… there was something behind those eyes… something not like the nervousness and anger. 'What is that clouding her eyes?' he wondered. He continued to stare directly at Kagome until she started to get uneasy and yelled,

"Somethin the matter, or are you just stuck like that?!" That got Sesshoumaru out of his trance and Inu-Yasha into one. 'I've never seen anyone stand up to Sesshoumaru before…' thought Inu-Yasha with an open mouth. Sesshoumaru glared at Kagome and then at his brother.

"You could say the same to the half-breed…" he said idly. He watched with slight amusement as Kagome hit his half-brother over his head. He then decided to take his leave, and begin to plot how to remove Kagome from his brother.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was still yelling fiercely at Inu-Yasha when she realized Sesshoumaru was gone. 'HOLY CRAP!' She thought in astonishment, 'I didn't even sense him leave! He must be really powerful! And strong to have almost killed Inu-Yasha! As if someone with abs as perfect as his wouldn't be! EEEP! DID I JUST THINK THAT?? AIIIEEE!' Inu-Yasha cocked his head to the side and stared in curiosity as Kagome's expressions went from worry, to curiosity, to dreamy, to shocked, to embarrassed before going back to worried. 'Holy cow that girl has a lot of emotions…' he thought as she began to calm down.

"Where'd Sesshoumaru go?" asked Kagome as she twiddled her hair in between her fingers. Inu-Yasha just shrugged and began to walk off. He only got about 20ft before his eyes rolled up and he collapsed on the ground in pain and exhaustion.

"Inu-Yasha!" screamed Kagome. She raced to his side to examine his wounds. There were several shallow cuts, but there was a deep wound on his left side. Kagome called for Sango to bring Kilalah over and Miroku helped her get Inu-Yasha onto his back.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sesshoumaru watched his brother collapse onto the hard ground from where he was hiding in the shadows. 'He'll be fine' he decided. 'Unfortunately… he will stand in the way of what I want…' Sesshoumaru decided to stalk the strange group for a while until he could think of a way to get Kagome from them.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kage: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Evil shortness, I know

Inu-Yasha: WHAT? IT TOOK YOU OVER A WEEK TO WRITE…THIS?

Kage: eh heh….heh (sweat drop)

Inu-Yasha: AND WHY DO YOU HATE KIKYO?!?!?

Kage: CUZ SHE IS A DEAD CLAY SLUT! THAT'S WHY!

Kagome: wOOt!

Inu-Yasha: SHUDDUP!

Kagome: SIT!!!

Kage: (Hugs Sesshoumaru plushy while Kagome and Inu-Yasha fight it out) ….

Sesshoumaru: I love you!

Kage: REALLY?? (Stars in eyes)

Sesshoumaru: no.

Kage: WAAAAAAAAAA!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry it took so long for this chapter… hrm. I had a bad case of writerz block. I know I didn't get very far here, but don't worry, the next chapter is worth the wait! Kagome…. Uhhhh well… lets just say she wont want to bathe in a while, and that is REALLY weird for our bath happy comrade.


	5. 5 An Unexpected Guest

Inu-Yasha: Feh, here we go again.

Sesshoumaru: Shut up half-breed

Inu-Yasha: STOP CALLING ME THAT!

Sesshoumaru: …or what?

Inu-Yasha: OR I'LL BEAT YOUR STUPID HEAD IN!

Kagome: SIT!

Inu-Yasha: crap. (Crashes to floor)

Sesshoumaru: Hm, ningen… I needed no assistance.

Kagome: HMPH! (Stands above Sesshoumaru (who is sitting) and

chants)

Sesshoumaru: What the Hell are you doing onna?

Kagome: THIS! (Creates prayer bead necklace and traps

Sesshoumaru's neck with it) SPEAK!

Sesshoumaru: (crashes beside Inu-Yasha)

Kage: OMIGOSH! LOOK WHAT HAPPENS! I WAS ONLY GONE

FOR 5 MIN AND YOU GUYS TRASH THE PLACE! THAT'S THE 6TH CRATER IVE HAD TO FIX! KAGOME!

Kagome: …woops '

Kage: BAH! But…. I have to admit… that necklace looks pretty hot

on you Sesshou-kun.

Sesshoumaru: humph

Kage: either way! HERES CHAPPIE #5!!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Inu-Yasha, I wish I did, but I don't. Deal with it.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Last Chapter:

Sesshoumaru watched his brother collapse onto the hard ground from where he was hiding in the shadows. 'He'll be fine' he decided. 'Unfortunately… he will stand in the way of what I want…' Sesshoumaru decided to stalk the strange group for a while until he could think of a way to get Kagome from them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter #5:

An Unexpected Guest

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome flew with Inu-Yasha on Kilalah. She was really upset that he had been hurt so badly. She silently chided herself for not listening as well as she could have. She leaned over Inu-Yasha to see if he was still breathing. 'Demon hearts beat slower…' she thought as she rested her head on his chest to make sure the heartbeat was still there. Of course, you know it; he woke up as Kagome's cheek reached his chest. Kagome was still checking for a heartbeat when Inu-Yasha grabbed her and pulled her right on top of him (in a veeeeeery compromising position) 'OMIGOSH!' was the only thought that processed in Kagome's racing mind.

"Inu…Inu-Yasha?" she said softly, "Wha…what are you doing…?"

Inu-Yasha only groaned as he pulled her even closer hoping to silence her. Kagome relaxed a little in Inu-Yasha's arms. She started playing with his hair a little while he rested beneath her. She got to his ears and scratched behind them a little. She was rewarded with a low growl that sounded almost like a purr. He shifted beneath her and lifted his head to smell her beautiful scent. 'Cherry blossoms…' he thought absently as he held her close.

Suddenly he caught scent of something in the woods. 'Kikyo…' his mind automatically told him. Kagome shifted uneasily as Inu-Yasha began to stir and sniff around. 'What happened?' thought Kagome as she inched off of him. He jolted into an upright position as soon as Kagome was off.

"Where is she?!" he growled, startling Kagome (who almost fell off of Kilalah) he looked around trying to catch her scent again.

"INU-YASHA!" called Kagome as Inu-Yasha leapt off Kilalah and ran full speed towards the forest. 'What just happened?' she thought confusedly. "Kilalah! Follow Inu-Yasha!" Kilalah did as was told and sped up to chase the hanyou.

As they neared a clearing, Kagome told Kilalah to land so they wouldn't draw attention to themselves. Kilalah growled a bit in protest when Kagome told her to stay while she went to find Inu-Yasha. She tip-toed through the underbrush, barely noticing how the thorns picked at her delicate skin. She shoved her way through what seemed like an endless amount of bushes until she got to the clearing.

Kagome gasped (to this day I still have NO idea why she is so surprised…) when she saw Kikyo and Inu-Yasha in what could only be called a lovers' embrace. She whimpered slightly and shrunk down to the ground as she watched Inu-Yasha cuddle up to Kikyo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inu-Yasha finally found Kikyo in a clearing off into the woods.

"KIKYO!" He cried as he ran up to her embracing her for all he was worth. She smelled like clay and bones, but he didn't care, it was Kikyo and that's all that mattered to him. He pulled her away slightly and looked into her eyes. They were so cold that he felt frozen 'Kikyo, your so cold…why?' he thought as he leaned closer, 'I have to warm you up…' that was his final thought as he closed the distance between Kikyo's mouth and his, locking them together in a passionate kiss. He licked her bottom lip, begging for entry and she allowed his tongue to enter. They kissed until both were out of breath and needed air. Inu-Yasha then began to tug on Kikyo's kimono.

"Kikyo…" he whispered huskily, "will you be my mate?"

"Yes…" said Kikyo with a moan, "I will be your mate…" she said this loudly enough for even the hiding miko to hear. Inu-Yasha tugged harder on Kikyo's kimono as he forcefully gave her another passionate kiss. The kimono easily slid off and to the ground as Kikyo began to fiddle with Inu-Yasha's outer haori.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome had had enough; she was ready to get out of there. She got up weakly and ran away, whispering "sit" as she ran, causing a very lust-filled and confused Inu-Yasha to hit the ground.

Kagome kept running for hours on end, not knowing where she was going. Somewhere along the line it had started raining and Kagome was getting drenched. She ran for so long she noticed that the sun was setting.

Finally she ran over a tree root and tripped falling face first into a mud puddle. She was miserable, wet, and dirty. She looked up and noticed a spring was just ahead and decided it would be best to rest for a little while if she was going to continue running, and the water would most definitely help her mud soaked outfit and hair. She slipped out of her uniform and threw her clothes into the water to soak while she bathed. She hissed as she slid into the springs, just noticing all the cuts and bruises she had gotten from her run through the forest. She dove under water and began scrubbing her hair out, unbeknownst of the two golden eyes contentedly watching her at that moment.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome: Crap, now I have a stalker?!?!?

Kage: eh heh heh…heh

Inu-Yasha: ha ha

Kagome: AHHH YOU TWO-TIMING….AHHHH… SIT!!!

Inu-Yasha: (crashes to floor) kuso

Kagome: I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU NOT TO SWEAR!! SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inu-Yasha: (crashes multiple times) …

Kage: uhhhh… (hides in corner)

Kagome: HUMPH!

Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I never thought I would get so many so soon! Im sorry the chapters are so short, but hey, Its either short chapters and fast updates, or lots of cliffies, long chapters, and slow updates. Pick and choose people.

Shout outs:

Thanx to,

Inlovewithsesshoumaru,

Draca8u,

Sesshys desire, &

Ying Fa 92

For agreeing with me that Kikyo does in fact, suck, and suck hard. She does not deserve Inu-Yasha, but for story purposes I must make her his mate.

Thank you to all who reviewed, I will post all of you soon and hopefully get some more answers up around here.

Special shout out:

POTTER FAN 4 LYFE!!! Sorry it aint longer Bee, but hey, my wrist is sore! Lol I'll update later on.


	6. 5 Sesshoumaru Tails and Monkey Suits

Kage: -sings a song and does a dance- yay! 21 reviews!!!

Inu-Yasha: Calm. Down.

Kage: no. –bounces off walls-

Kagome: uhhhh maybe you should.

Kage: OKAY! –Sits down and cuddles Sesshoumaru stuffy-

Inu-Yasha: HEY! Why'd you listen to her?!

Kage: Cuz I like Kagome betterer –sticks tongue out at Inu-Yasha-

Inu-Yasha: feh! –Hides in corner and grumbles-

Sesshoumaru: you people disgust me, except you Kage.

Kage: -runs over to Sesshoumaru and sits in his lap- yay! I LOVE YOU

SESSHOUMARU!

Sesshoumaru: -sweat drop- uhhhh yeah…

Miroku: -puts on Sesshoumaru costume- Kagome, will you bare me a son?

Sango: HIRAIKOTSU! –Hits the hentai monk over head with boomerang-

Kage: YES!

Everybody: –falls over-

Kage: uhhhh…. I was joking…guys…guys? GUYS?!? Crap.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I keep 4getting to put this, but I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA OR ANYONE ELSE! (Though I wish every nite on the same star that I did)

* * *

Last Chapter:

Finally she ran over a tree root and tripped falling face first into a mud puddle. She was miserable, wet, and dirty. She looked up and noticed a spring was just ahead and decided it would be best to rest for a little while if she was going to continue running, and the water would most definitely help her mud soaked outfit and hair. She slipped out of her uniform and threw her clothes into the water to soak while she bathed. She hissed as she slid into the springs, just noticing all the cuts and bruises she had gotten from her run through the forest. She dove under water and began scrubbing her hair out; unbeknownst of the two golden eyes contentedly watching her at that moment.

* * *

Kagome sat up with her back on a few rocks to rest and think about what had happened. 'Kikyo is more important to Inu-Yasha after all… I was a fool to think he could have loved me, his heart belonged to Kikyo and it always will. Inu-Yasha… why? Why was I so blind and stupid? How could I not see how much you loved her and despised me? I must be truly worthless.' Kagome didn't stop her self attack until she heard something in the bushes stir. She sat up and shivered being in the cool (now night) air. She looked around covering her chest protectively with her arms. She inched closer and closer to the bank, hoping to grab her bow and arrows that she always carried with her (I forgot to mention she had those…).

Suddenly, the bushes moved again and Kagome took a diving leap at her bow and arrows before quickly notching the first arrow she grabbed into the bow and pointing it directly at the moving bush. Something jumped out of the bushes and Kagome fired. The arrow grazed the hot spring water and hit the target…sort of. The thing that had jumped out of the bushes was a frantic Jaken looking for his precious Sesshoumaru-Sama. The arrow when directly through his stupid little hat, making Jaken jump in surprise and fear. The hat was knocked off of his big green head.

"J-Jaken?" Kagome asked nervously. She wasn't worried about the toad so much as she was worried about his companion. She then got up the courage to quickly dash out of the spring just long enough to grab Jaken and jump back into the water (I swear she moved faster than Sesshoumaru)

"WHERE IS YOUR MASTER YOU STUPID LITTLE TOAD!?" She cried, furious enough that he had spied on her, but the fact he was now in the hot spring with her did not help.

"I am not obligated to tell a worthless ningen such as yourself." Said Jaken defiantly. Kagome then took the toad's rather large green head and shoved it under water with no mercy. After about 20sec, Kagome pulled Jaken back out and asked the same question again to which a defeated Jaken responded that he did not know. Kagome then shoved Jaken's hat over his eyes and got up. She grabbed him by his (now VERY wet) collar and threw him with every bit of strength she had in her.

Just as the toad disappeared from view Kagome noticed a low almost non-existent chuckle behind her. She slowly turned around and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. 'What's that?! Something is watching me I can feel it!' She thought as she began to panic. She sensed a demonic aura close by and she found the need to grab for her bow and arrows to be all too compelling, but something told her to stay still, hidden most of the way by the hot water. 'What is it? Why is it watching me?!'

Suddenly she sensed a second demon nearby and its aura was getting ever stronger as it got closer. 'There's two of them?!' She thought frantically as she hid behind some rocks, ignoring the old non-moving aura to focus on the demon heading directly towards her. She inched a little ways toward her bow and arrows, still attempting to seek hiding places wherever she could as she went.

Just as she closed her hands around her arrow, the demon she had sensed burst through the bushes and landed a few feet away from the spring.

"AAAAAAH!" cried Kagome as she realized who the demon was. It didn't take a genius to put the pieces of THAT puzzle together. She watched in horror as the shimmering white fur of its outfit come to a stop after being thrashed about by the force of running, watched as the fangs appeared beneath the mask shielding the demon's face from view. She saw as the demon shifted towards her as its breath came steady and even, as though it were merely sleeping. 'Naraku!' thought Kagome frantically as she desperately searched for the nearest escape routes.

Naraku barely seemed to move at all, but somehow he was hovering over Kagome in a second. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled until she was at eye level. He smirked and caressed her chin.

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Screamed Kagome as she grabbed for whatever she could to take the pain away from her head. In desperation she clung to Naraku and he gave a wicked smile and began to jump/fly/hover (whatever you call it!) away with her clinging to him for dear life.

* * *

"So it's Naraku after all…" thought Sesshoumaru as he watched the scene unfold.

* * *

FLASHBACK

He had been waiting patiently in his tree for the right moment to steal away the miko when the onna fell into a mud puddle a little ways away. 'Humans are indeed odd and filthy creatures' he mused as he watched the girl enter the hot spring. 'Why does her aura seem so miserable?' he wondered. Of course he answered himself with a, 'Why the hell should I care? She is a ningen, and my HALF brother's toy at that. She is not even worth looking at…' But of course even the great taiyoukai could not resist his curiosity at the girl as she got used to the water, but still did not relax. Just as he was about to become fully entranced by the tennyo in front of his eyes, he sensed his servant coming towards the spring. He momentarily wondered if he should stop the toad from coming any closer, but quickly decided against it, his curiosity begging to see what the onna would do. (Dogs are almost as curious as cats) Oddly enough, the onna sensed the toad as well and stiffened. Sesshoumaru watched as she slowly made a move towards her bow and arrows 'I must remember to remove those later' he noted as he remembered his shattered armor. She moved quicker than he had thought possible and almost shot his servant (The thought, mind you, did not trigger any emotions that could be identified as sadness or loss of any kind) but (unfortunately) did not hit him, but his hat. Apparently she had been expecting someone much taller (mind you, I would have 2). After a little while of struggling the miko managed to fling his servant somewhere into the forest. Soon both he and the miko sensed another demonic aura, only much stronger. Sesshoumaru, being a demon, noted it was actually a mere half demon, who reeked of burned flesh and malice. Sesshoumaru also noted that the miko could sense himself, sitting in the tree, but let the approaching (half) demon take hold of her attention.

* * *

END FLASHBACK!!

* * *

Sesshoumaru felt an odd tug as he watched the evil hanyou steel away Kagome. 'She is my source of power over my brother' he reasoned 'Why shouldn't I feel the need to retrieve her? Either way I must get her back and bring her to the castle with me.'

Sesshoumaru idly followed at a medium pace (to a demon like him, to us, it would probably be faster than an airplane no problem) towards wherever Naraku was taking Kagome. He almost lost his train of thought when he heard her scream. He picked up his pace without even thinking about it and wondered why the girl's cry had irked him so. He desperately wanted it to stop, but for some reason he felt no need to use his normal method of silencing useless blather.

* * *

Kagome was utterly shocked when Naraku dumped her into a cave and put a barrier around the entrance. She screamed in horror as he advanced on her, causing her to crawl backwards away from him. Soon, she was against the wall, but he was still coming at her.

"Na-Naraku…" whimpered Kagome as he became a mere foot away, kneeling down. "G-GET AWAY FROM ME!" Kagome's head knocked against the cold, hard cavern wall and she started to sweat as Naraku's face got nearer to hers. 'What is he doing?!' she panicked.

Naraku read the confusion in her eyes and said with a drop of hate and mischief in his voice, "I cannot have the clay bitch, so I will have you. Besides, if I have you, the other baka inu will not be able to steal you away and ruin my perfect plan."

"Inu-Yasha won't come to save me." Sniffed Kagome as she frantically tried to move out of the way as he pulled his mask off, revealing the prince's body that he held residence in.

"I don't mean Inu-Yasha, he is the one which stole Kikyo from me. I even tried to persuade him to rescue you from myself so I might be able to steal Kikyo away, but he wouldn't come. What a fool." Kagome had to hold back tears as it hit her that Inu-Yasha would not come, even if she had said it herself, being told that by a person she despised, but someone she knew was not lying hurt her more than anything and destroyed any leftover hope she still had.

Her eyes began to cloud over with despair, when she suddenly realized that someone was trying to get her, and a dog demon at that. The only dog demons she knew were Inu-Yasha and…Sesshoumaru… 'He wouldn't come for me, he is evil and hell-bent on destroying Inu-Yasha'. She thought as she began to doubt her own hearing. 'Wait… unless he has his own motives for taking me…'

* * *

Kage: wOOt!

Inu-Yasha: ummm… Kage?

Kage: Yeah?

Inu-Yasha: SAAAAAAVE ME!!!

Kagome: WHY YOU SELFISH LITTLE… ERRRRRGH! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO ME? ALL THE TIME WE SPENT TOGETHER MEANT NOTHING TO YOU?!?!?

Inu-Yasha: ITS JUST A STORY!!

Kagome: A STORY MY ASS! IT SOUNDS JUST LIKE YOU, YOU HORRIBLE…!!! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI!

Kage: COME ON KAGOME! NOW I'LL HAFTA PAY FOR DAMAGES TO THE DOJO AAAAAAAAAAND DAMAGES TO THAT POOR CHINESE HUT U JUST DESTROYED ON THE OTHER HALF OF THE WORLD!

Kagome: I'll pay! It was worth it.

Kage: Yeah, yeah it was.

Sesshoumaru: Indeed.

Kage: SESSHOUMARU! –Jumps in his lap-

Sesshoumaru: -sigh- I love you Kage

Kage: Good boy! –pats head-


	7. 6 Priestess Plaything

Kage: wOOt!

Inu-Yasha: What now?

Kage: Nothing really I guess…Just happy…and tired…

Inu-Yasha: Go back to bed then!

Kage: But I…must…WRITE!

Inu-Yasha: no, no u don't. When you DO, this happens –points to

large black eye -courtesy of Kagome-

Kage: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA –Falls over laffing-

Kagome-light bulb goes off- I HAVE AN IDEA!

Inu-Yasha: That's a first…

Kagome: OSUWARI!

Inu-Yasha: ouch.

Kagome-Ties rope around Inu-Yasha's prayer beads and charms it-

Inu-Yasha: WTF?

Kagome: Now u have a leash.

Inu-Yasha: kuso.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA OR ANYONE ELSE! Geez… um but… ya kno if u eeeeeeeever wanted somebody to take over…heh heh I'm here 4 ya!

* * *

Last Chapter:

Her eyes began to cloud over with despair, when she suddenly realized that someone was trying to get her, and a dog demon at that. The only dog demons she knew were Inu-Yasha and…Sesshoumaru… 'He wouldn't come for me, he is evil and hell-bent on destroying Inu-Yasha'. She thought as she began to doubt her own hearing. 'Wait… unless he has his own motives for taking me…'

* * *

Chapter 7 –wOOt-

Priestess plaything

* * *

Naraku slowly moved forward –totally violating her personal space- as if he was trying to get near a wounded animal –and he DID'NT want to kill it…-. He watched Kagome try to get away and he pinned her to the cave wall. She looked up in horror at him and he only smirked. He then sent his mouth crashing into hers with such force that their teeth clashed violently. Kagome desperately tried to tug free of his hold. He ignored her and took it as futile until he saw her begin to glow blue and the hands that were holding her began to burn.

"ARGH!" cried Naraku as he wrenched his hands away. Kagome looked startled, and that gave him just enough time to get into close range once again as the blue light faded, its task complete. He let miasma run from his mouth freely. It swirled around the miko's face as she squirmed every way possible to avoid it. Eventually she breathed it in and her struggling stopped. Naraku sucked his poisonous miasma back into himself. He wanted to see the girls face as he carried out his plan. The miko was awake, but barely, the poison sucked all of the energy out of her and it took all of her will not to fall over and succumb to the poison.

Naraku quickly moved to her side and began to examine her breasts with a hungry look in his eyes. 'Hmm, they aren't as fully grown as Kikyo's… but they will do.' He reached his hand in to play with them a bit before slipping his hand between her legs to her most treasured part. He stuck a finger in and began to pump, very fast.

* * *

Kagome sat against the wall barely breathing as Naraku slid beside her. 'OH MY GOD, NOOOOO!' She thought. The worst was yet to come as Naraku slid his hand up her legs and into her most sacred place. She felt his finger enter her and begin to pump. It felt so good and yet so horrible at the same time. She wanted to move so badly, to get away and just RUN. Run from this cave, from Naraku, from THIS, from Kikyo, from her life, from… Inu-Yasha. Kagome's eyes tired as she thought about Inu-Yasha. She thought of him with Kikyo and became so angry that her energy returned ten-fold and she let out a scream backed with so much miko energy that it burned even her throat.

Naraku was enjoying her tears, but when her face lit up in anger, the little color he had in his cheeks drained completely. 'That's miko energy!' he thought as his pumping stopped, 'She shouldn't be able to do that! SHE IS POISONED! KUSO!' Of course, kuso was his last words as Kagome purified the bastard straight to Hell.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was at the foot of a mountain attempting to peer into a large cavern blocked by a strong barrier. He was contemplating whether or not to break it with his toukijin, when he felt a wave of miko energy. It was strong to have reached outside of the barrier, but not strong enough to be more than a pest to Sesshoumaru. He waited a bit, his curiosity once again getting the better of him. He stood stock still as he waited for some other sign as to what was going on inside. His ears twitched a little, as human as they were, as he tried to listen to what was going on.

Suddenly a great blast of miko energy burst through the cave and a scream consisting only of the word "no" rang through the mountains and plains. Sesshoumaru (as undignified as it was) flew backwards from the force and slammed into a tree as the blue miko like surrounded him before disappearing abruptly. 'What in the seven Hells was that?' he wondered as he pushed himself off the tree which had kept him from careening through the forest. It was quite dented from impact, but still standing. The barrier, however, was broken and the cavern was bigger than he had remembered. Sesshoumaru walked hesitantly inside using all of his strong senses to figure out what was around him.

Suddenly, he noticed a small, fading blue light a little ways away from him. He moved slowly towards it, not wanting it to flare up at him. He knew it was the miko energy and therefore, that was where the miko was.

He was about a foot away when the light flared violently. Sesshoumaru was sent flying towards the opposite wall. NOW he was pissed. 'How can she give off that much damn power!' He wondered as he walked back towards her, bracing himself. The next flare was weakened, and he walked though it with only a little difficulty. As he neared the injured miko, she saw him, eyes still glowing an icy blue. Sesshoumaru felt himself caught in the gaze. Gold eyes transfixed on blue ones. He took another step toward her and her eyes flashed brighter but allowed him to get close. Sesshoumaru got right up beside her and picked her up gently, bridal style. She burned his hand (having only one, it was indeed an odd looking carrying maneuver) as he lifted her up off the ground. She clamed down the minute she was against his chest and the burning stopped. He watched in complete awe as her eyes faded into a dark yet cold brown then slowly close. Her heartbeat slowed and she was unconscious. Sesshoumaru decided that it was time to leave the dreaded cave, but not before noticing Naraku's partially destroyed mask and a fluid that smelled of the miko on the floor.

He leapt gracefully out the entrance and created a youkai cloud underneath his feet. The onna didn't even move as he carried her through the air.

When they arrived, Sesshoumaru used his demonic speed to avoid being seen with a ningen in his arms. When he reached his bed chambers he dumped the onna onto his bed. 'She's naked…' he thought suddenly. He allowed his mind to wander for a moment as he noticed the onna had no clothing and was currently lying on his bed. He soon decided to dress the girl in a kimono from one of his spare rooms. He got the kimono and was back quicker than you could blink. He dressed the miko quickly, noticing all the cuts, scratched, and bruises she had gotten from Naraku's rough play. She reacted with small shivers of fear as he pulled the beautiful kimono onto her. 'Now how am I supposed to cover her ningen aura…?' he thought. There were ways of turning her into a hanyou, but that might be even worse. He decided to tie a charm around her neck. All others besides the miko and himself would see the girl as a youkai. The necklace was actually very pretty. It had dragons swirled around a small stone that changed colors with the user's mood. 'Good' he sighed in an afterthought, 'now I can be aware of her mood swings'. A flashback of the many times Kagome had beaten Inu-Yasha into the ground suddenly played through his head and he almost laughed. The best he could do was a small twitch of the lips which one could have easily mistaken as an evil smirk.

He sat on a small wooden stool near the bed for the ningen to awake as he thought of all the ways he could manipulate Inu-Yasha with her in his grip. But other thoughts slipped in. Ones of her courage as she faced down many other demons, and her arrogance toward him as he was fighting his brother. Many images of her floated into his mind, so many, in fact, that he had to literally shake his head to get the thoughts out. His silvery hair floated around his head loosely as he shook, but settled back into perfect place as he stopped to rub his temples soothingly.

He was just about to get up and leave the room in hopes of forgetting her when the onna herself made a small noise and creaked open an eyelid.

* * *

Kage: How 'bout THEM apples!

Inu-Yasha: no friggen comment.

Kagome: I am speechless in disgust.

Sesshoumaru: I don't normally have much to say anyway.

Naraku: That was fun :P

Kagome-mutters- bastard.

Kage: Don't you have a Mary Kay party to get to or something?

Naraku: OH YEAH! And it's a Mary Kay SLEEPOVER thank you very much! –skips off-

Kage-sweat drop- eh heh…heh…heh.

Myoga: I like your story!

Kage-twitches eyebrow- only cuz u got 2 picture Kags like that u horrible…HENTAI!

Myoga: THAT WAS ONE EPISODE! LET IT GO!

Kagome and Kage together: NAVARE! –Tackles Myoga-

Everyone else-Sigh-

Jaken: Well, goodbye.

Miroku-hits Jaken over head with rocks- Yeah, bye! Btw, if you are female, would you consider bearing me a son…?

Sango: HENATAI! HIRAIKOTSU! –Throws boomerang at Miroku-


	8. Awakening

Kage: HEY PEOPLES!

Inu-Yasha: Here we go again… -tries to get out of hole-doesn't work-

Kagome: I'm STILL not talking to you! –sticks out tongue-

Kage: Okay. Hey Sesshoumaru…?

Sesshoumaru: …yes?

Kage: well… Darkness-ninja says that u are cheating on me with Kagome…

Sesshoumaru: You made it that way.

Kage: But… you still like me betterer rite? –Snuggles up to Fluffy-

Sesshoumaru-tries to slide away-sigh- yes Kage, I like you better.

Kage: YEAH! wOOt! ...Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru: Yes?

Kage: Now will you help your brother out from his current hole?

Sesshoumaru: …

Kage-evil glare- do it.

Sesshoumaru: Yes ma'am. –Tugs Inu-Yasha out of hole and throws him into wall-

Kage: Whatever works.

* * *

Disclaimer:

NO I DON'T OWN INU-YASHA OR ANYONE ELSE! But that don't mean I don't WANT to….

* * *

Last Chapter:

He was just about to get up and leave the room in hopes of forgetting her when the onna herself made a small noise and creaked open an eyelid.

* * *

CHAPPIE 8

Awakening

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked at the miko once again before stalking out of the room. He ordered maids that happened to be passing by to care for the girl, but not tell her anything, he wanted to trouble the girl, though he wasn't sure why.

He padded down through his silent hallways. Normally, he valued such silence and wished it to remain so quiet for all eternity. He was a youkai who deeply valued inner peace and so outer peace was appreciated as well. But today was different. Something seemed out of place… It was disturbing him and he felt the need to attack something, to break the silence for once. He shifted his golden eyes side to side like a predator searching for prey as he walked down the beautifully decorated, yet somehow empty hallway.

He spotted many plants that could've been good frustration killers, but he decided against it. He figured that being seen attacking potted house plants was not something a feared taiyoukai such as himself would enjoy. After all, it was not their fault he felt so odd. He sighed heavily as he passed a particularly large plant.

He was about 20 feet away from the door when a sudden shriek collided with his ultra sensitive ears. The horrible sound bounced around the hallways pummeling him from all directions. He covered his ears and screwed up his eyes, trying to lower the sound. He was just about to attempt to rip out his ears when it finally stopped. He hesitantly lifted his hands off of his ears so he could twitch them, searching for the sound just in case it had only gotten quieter. Hearing nothing, he began to walk back towards Kagome's "room" (who else could it have been?). He had taken about 2 steps when a shriek, ten times louder than the first sounded back through the hallway. He grabbed at his throbbing ears and fell to the floor, landing on his knees. If there was ANYTHING that could take down an inu youkai, it was that sound.

The proud youkai was already on his knees, struggling to get up when the sound became even louder. Sesshoumaru couldn't take it anymore, so he raised an elegant hand to distribute some poison. The poison hadn't even left his fingertips when the shriek was replaced by a horrible scratching sound before disappearing altogether. He cautiously got up onto his feet, hands still clutched tightly on his ears, and preceded his trek back toward the door. He grabbed the drapery around the doorway and tugged lightly, making them quickly separate, allowing him to walk inside. He walked up to the bed where his captive was sitting rigidly.

* * *

Kagome felt like she was flying (which…technically she was…). She was flying on a cloud… it was soft and fluffy, but rather than feeling like she was going to go straight through it, she felt safe and secure. She felt like she was in heaven. Then it was gone. She desperately wanted her pillow back and she wanted it NOW. She struggled against consciousness as she detachedly felt herself being put onto a bed of some sort.

She focused on just opening her eyes, willing them to allow her sight into where she was. She began to feel more and more _there _as her eyes began to slowly creak open. They were halfway there when she noticed something was in front of her, obstructing her view. She focused her eyes as well as she could and found out it was alive. The figure looked vaguely familiar, as if she had seen it many times before. The figure's memories were not pleasant ones, as it sent a chill down her back.

Suddenly, "it" turned and left. She cocked her head slightly to the side to determine exactly where it was going, but didn't move much further until she heard footsteps and the room became crystal clear. She sat up instantly and ignored the wave of dizziness that ensued. She looked around slowly and spotted to other people in the room. They were just standing there… staring at her. Kagome looked at them, realized they were youkai and opened her mouth wide.

The youkai were clearly confused as she was, as they cocked their heads to the side. Kagome took in a huge breath and let out a scream that could shake Kouga's entire tribe off of their mountain. The youkai jumped back and covered their ears. They weren't exactly expecting the human to start screaming her head off. They fell to the floor as she got louder. Kagome noticed this and stopped for a moment, completely perplexed at to why they were on the ground and why Inu-Yasha wasn't coming to get her.

Suddenly, memories flew back to her in a rush at the thought of Inu-Yasha. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, and she clutched at the sheets around her. She focused, calming herself down, and she was nearly there when she heard a snarl from one of the youkai (they were actually just curious to see if she was done screeching), reminding her that she was in a life or death situation, and that no one was actually going to save her this time. She let the tears fall from her eyes as she wondered what the hell she was going to do to get out of there. She decided that if she couldn't save herself, she could at least annoy her captors to death. She opened her mouth wide once again (much to the annoyance of the two youkai) and began a vicious scream that echoed through the room. The youkai fell to the floor again, clutching their ears desperately. One of them snarled in distaste and pain, which only made Kagome scream louder. The scream became so unbearable that one of the youkai passed out. This got the remaining youkai extremely pissed. She snarled and leaped at Kagome, grabbing her around the throat causing her the gargle and scratch at the youkai's mighty claws.

Kagome was terrified as she scratched and pulled at the youkai's claws around her neck. 'No one's coming for me… No one will save me this time… I'm all alone…' Kagome stopped fighting and became limp as she sank into depression and her air supply was slowly drained.

* * *

Kage: You all must hate me right about now.

Kagome: Yup, that about sums it up.

Sesshoumaru: Are you TRYING to get her killed? Not that I care…

Kage: Ahhh… so you DO have emotions.. I KNEW IT!

Jaken: I believe my Sesshoumaru Sama just asked a question wench.

Kage-picks up boulder- IF YOU CALL ME WENCH ONE MORE TIME….

Jaken: eh heh…heh…heh

Kage: Oh, and by the way, Jaken and Miroku are both incredibly straight. Though it wouldn't matter to Jaken, cuz he couldn't get a girl anyways!

Jaken: WENCH! HOW DARE YOU…

Kage-drops boulder on Jaken- Ah, much better.

Sesshoumaru-sigh-


End file.
